What ! Towards Him ! No Way
by SoulRyuu
Summary: Chelsea a friendly, hard working girl came to the island to continue her father's dream of being a farmer. And luckily was washed up on the Island of Happiness. And getting the island back to its former glory was challenging enough, she is now starting to feel strange feelings towards the stubborn animal trader ! Could it be love ? .. No that's not possible ! .. Right ?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

_Harvest Moon _

_It Has been almost a half a year, since I moved to the Island Of Happiness. The life of a farmer sure is hard work but is certainly filled with lots of excitement. Especially when working with the animals and planting the crops. Getting this Island back in gear, sure has been a lot of hard work, but thanks to the other islanders we have managed to bring a lot more life to the island. It took time to finally get all the bridges built, so we could get to the other parts of the island but it was worth it though._

_Finished with all the farm work for the day I decided to go to Mirabel's and give her another batch of honey. And whilst I was there I could pick up some more fodder for the animals. So I quickly grabbed some money from my house and went to Mirabel's._

'_**Knock, Knock'**_

" _Hi Mirabel, Can I come in?"_

"_Why of coarse Chelsea, How can I help you?"_

"_Well I came to deliver another batch of honey, oh! and pick up some more fodder"_

"_Wow! Thanks hunny. And yeah sure go in the back and grab some."_

_I went through the door into the barn, only to stop for a few seconds at the sight of Vaughn sitting in one of the pens with a new born lamb. The site was unexpectedly sweet and He just looked absolutely adorable. The lamb I mean, not Vaughn… even though he is quite handsome himself. However I would never tell that to him though. He might bite my head off or worse…Realizing that I was acting like a stalker I decided to let Vaughn know I was here._

"_Hi Vaughn" _

"_Hmph" _

"_Good to see you too!"_

"_What do you want?! As you can see I'm busy here!"_

"_Don't worry I'm not here to bother you. I'm just here to pick up some more fodder, as my stocks are low"_

"_Oh!"_

_I walked over to the fodder dispenser filled with anger and embarrassment. I was angry at the fact that he surmised that I was there to bother him. I can't believe he thinks that of me. So what if I come over every now and then. It doesn't always mean that I'm here to see him!_

_Annoyed at Vaughn's false accusations, I picked up my fodder and headed for the door to the main shop. However I stopped when Vaughn got out of the pen and came towards me, with what looked like guilt on his face._

"_Hey Chelsea, do you need some help with all that fodder you got there?"_

"_No thank you! I may be a girl but I have a lot more strength than you would think!"_

"_I didn't mean it that way! I just thought that you might need some help since your carrying such a big load is all"_

"_Well thanks, but no thanks. And I wouldn't want to disturb you as you are really busy!" _

_Annoyed I brushed Vaughn off and went into the main shop._

"_Arrrrgggghhhh! … Dammit, Chelsea!"_

_When I entered the main shop I could see that Mirabel wasn't too happy that I was carrying all that fodder by myself, but its not my fault Vaughn thinks his work is too important and my anger just got the best of me. I went to the counter to hand Mirabel the money._

"_Chelsea dear, you should just let Vaughn take the fodder and carry it. It would be a lot easier for you?"_

"_Its okay Mirabel. I'm a lot tougher than I look. And well I think I kind of annoyed Vaughn somehow… So I think it's better I leave off for a little while."_

"_Okaii Chelsea dear. As long as your okaii with that?"_

_I nodded at her and walked out of the shop towards my farm. The fodder was quite a lot for one person to carry, but it sure did bring back memories of pops and our farm back in Mineral town.. I remember that time well. Me and pops would go around everyday, making sure the farm, crops and animals were all in tip top shape. And then we would all go down to town to visit our friends and have the occasional celebration on the beach. Everything was perfect back then till pops died. Then everything changed, and didn't seem right anymore. That's why I decided to start a new life here on Sunshine Islands and have a farm of my own, to continue my father's dream. _

_When I got home I placed the fodder into the fodder dispenser and then went and checked on the animals. They were all happy and in good health, which made me happy too. After checking up on the animals I went into the house and decided to look at the calendar to see what was next on the agenda. I looked at the calendar and felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me. I was supposed to go the forest today and visit Shea and Waka, but I completely forgot. I felt absolutely ashamed. And I knew that by the time I got there I would be pitch-black and I wouldn't be able to see a thing. I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen when suddenly I realised that if I could find my torch, then I could go visit Shea and Waka and wouldn't have to worry about not being able to see cause of the flashlight. I got up from the chair and began searching my house for the flashlight._

"_Ahhh! Where is it?!"_

"_I swear I put it in my dresser!"_

"_Uggghhhh!"_

'_**knock knock'**_

"_Uh…Come on in!"_

"_Uh, Chelsea?"_

"_Oh… uh … hi Vaughn. What brings you here?"_

"_Uh, well I came to apologise about earlier"_

"_uh huh, cool, cool"_

"_Um… Chelsea you listening?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Don't mind me carry on."_

"_Uh, well I just wanted to apologise for being mean earlier and I wasn't being sexist or anything okay?" _

"_Yeah sure, whatever"_

_Vaughn's face suddenly began to flush red and a vein began to appear on his forehead._

"_What!? What do you mean whatever?! I came all the way over here to apologise and you don't even listen to me !"_

"_Uh…!"_

"_Stop moving about and listen to me!"_

_Suddenly Vaughn grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. _

"_Geez! Why are you dashing around the place and ignoring me!?"_

"_Uh, well… I … was looking for my flashlight."_

"_why were you looking for your flashlight?"_

"_Uh, well … I promised Shea and Waka, that I would go and see them today, but I forgot all about it till I checked my calendar"._

"_What?! And your thinking of going now?! Its almost nightime!"_

"_But I really want to go look! And if I take my flashlight I don't have to worry about it being dark cause the flashlight will help me see"._

_I broke free from Vaughn's grasp and began searching for the flashlight again. Vaughn just stood there watching me in disgust. But right that second I didn't care because I knew that I had to make it up with Shea and Waka for forgetting. I decided to look in one of the cabinets in the kitchen and found the flashlight. Chuffed with myself I hummed in glee as I put the flashlight in my rucksack. I decided to put in a few snacks for Shea and Waka to say sorry. I went towards the door about to leave when suddenly Vaughn stood in front of me, blocking my way._

"_Your not going!" _

"_Yes I am ! And you can't stop me!"_

"_Want a bet?!"_

_I pushed passed Vaughn and made it to the door. I was about to open the door when suddenly I was pulled from the door and now against the wall with Vaughn's face in mine..._


	2. Chapter 2 What's That Noise ?

**Ohiyo, Mina ! :3 **

**Im Soooo Sorry That I haven't Updated My Story Till Now ! ... I Have Just Been So Slumped With Starting College And Writers Block So I Hope You Can Forgive Me And Enjoy This Cute Chapter ;P ! Xxx **

**P.S ~ Sorry It's A Short Chapter ! :'( xx**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Harvest Moon Series. 3**

* * *

**_Harvest Moon_**

_Suddenly I woke up with a jolt. My body was shaking and I had a cold sweat all over my body. Was what happened with Vaughn all a dream? All I can remember is Vaughn's face in mine and then everything going black…._

'_**Bang!'I **_

_Wh...What's that noise ? It's coming from my bathroom. I climbed out of bed and slid on my dressing gown. Im probably just hearing things ... but i think having some kind of protection handy would be a good idea. I picked up a frying pan from the kitchen side and made my way to the bathroom door. _

'_**Bang!'**_

_There's it is again. I wonder what it could be?! or maybe who?! What if it was some kind of stalker or maybe a monster. Okay maybe I have been watching to much horrors lately. I shook those thoughts from my head and looked towardw the bathroom door. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down before charging into the bathroom. However what I saw completely took me by surprise. _

"_AHHHH!"_

"_UH! … What the ?!"_

"_Uh… uh… sorry!"_

_Vaughn was in the bathroom taking a shower and I saw everything. I can't believe it. What am I going to do now? I don't think I'll be able to look at him the same way ever again. I ran to my bed and hid under my covers ashamed._

"_Geez, Chelsea! Knock next time!"_

"_Sss…Sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you!"_

"_I know you didn't, but I thought that you knew I was here?"_

"_Uh… well I think I forgot and thought you were some kind of stalker of something! Sorry!"_

"_Well its okay but I don't like to be called a stalker"_

"_Uh… Sorry!"_

"_And why are you hiding under there?" _

_Suddenly I was grabbed by my leg and pulled out from underneath the covers. As I looked up I felt my face going completely red. Vaughn was standing over me dripping wet and only had a little towel covering him. I suddenly felt like dying! .. What was this feeling? ... Why was my heart racing just by looking at Vaughn? ... Maybe its just because of the situtation ... Yeah that must be the reason!_

"_Uh… V…Vaughn could you… ?"_

"_Uh! Sorry"_

_He ran back into the bathroom. So I used this chance to calm myself down. It was a good five minutes before Vaughn came back out from the bathroom. He was dressed in his pair of black skinny jeans and no top. However his hair was still soaking wet and he had not done anything about it. He came over and sat next to me. It looked like he has no intention of drying it. And it began to piss me off. We sat there in silence but I could hear the continuous drops of cold water dripping of his hair as it hit my bed. If he didn't hurry up and dry that hair my bed will be soaked! Another five minutes had passed and he still hadn't dried his hair. I couldn't take it no more!_

"_Chel…!"_

"_Argghhhhh!"_

"_Seriously if you have a shower make sure you dry you're hair or you'll get a cold"_

_I scrubbed his hair harder and harder with the towel until I was sure it was dry. Suddenly I realised the situation and stopped. _

"_Y…Y…You can finish it off yourself!" . _

_I was about to get off the bed when Vaughn grabbed my arm and I froze. I stared at Vaughn in astonishment. Is this really the Vaughn I know. Normally Vaughn would glare at me with his deep purple eyes and shout at me for any little thing. But now he was in my house with a towel on his head and holding my arm._

"_U….U….Ummmmmmmm ?!"_

"_C…Could you finish drying my hair please?"_

"_Uh Yeah sure"_

_He let go of my arm and I finished drying his hair. We sat there in complete and utter silence. My heart was beating vigorously and I could feel my face burning up at the thought that Vaughn could as well. _

"_I…I…Um your Hair's dried now…?!"_

"_Oh…Uh…Thanks!"_

_Vaughn turned around and looked straight at me. Suddenly my face flushed red. Worried that Vaughn might see my face, I threw the towel at him and ran towards the bathroom._

"_Y….Y….You…. Could you put the towel in the wash basket please"._

"_Uh, yeah sure"._

* * *

_**So What Did You Guys Think ? ... **_

_**Please Review ! ~ Really Would Appreciate it :3 **_

_**Will Promise To Update Faster ! ~ If You Think Im Too Slow Please Pm Me With Your Thoughts ~ Or Even Ideas For Future Chapters ! Xxxx**_


End file.
